


Recollections

by jennyb257 (weirdosayswhat)



Category: League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-01
Updated: 2003-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdosayswhat/pseuds/jennyb257
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina couldn't sleep ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recollections

Mina couldn't sleep. Her thoughts kept drifting back to earlier that evening, when Dorian had confronted her in her room. He had looked so handsome then, and he'd sounded so sincere. He said he wanted to face his demons. Did she believe him? Mina didn't know. Everything was happening so fast - the League encountering the Fantom, Mr. Hyde, the conference in Venice - and Dorian being there did not help. She felt so confused.

She tossed and turned. No matter what, she couldn't get comfortable. Somebody was walking up and down the corridor outside her door, their footsteps echoing loudly. Mina assumed it was Dr. Jekyll; she had seem him pacing all too often during the past 24 hours. He always seemed nervous, tense. Perhaps his cautious behavior had to do with his demon. Yes, Henry Jekyll was a complicated man.

_"I'm complicated."_

Her thoughts once again turned to Dorian. Dorian in his library, Dorian in her room, Dorian offering her a nightcap ... and Mina making a fool of herself, crushing that glass. Of course, her foolishness was forgotten when she licked the blood from her fingers, and when she realized Dorian was staring at her with that smoldering look of his. That look always drove her mad.

And then they'd kissed. Ah, she remembered that. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't control herself. It felt just like old times, the good times.

Her mind wandered again, and now she was in his room, on her knees on the bed. She was sighing, leaning back against him with her head on his shoulder, as he ground into her from behind. She was close, and Dorian groaning in her ear was only pushing her closer. She was almost there when Dorian stopped, resting his head against the nape of her neck.

"What are you doing?" she breathed, turning to face him.

Dorian flashed that devious smile. "Tormenting you." He started moving again, and Mina moved against him. Her arm reached up to cradle his head against her damp flesh, while his fingers grazed her thighs. He moaned again, louder this time, and started thrusting harder, faster ... how she liked it.

Mina cried out as she climaxed, and Dorian's release soon followed. They fell to the bed, both of them out of breath. Dorian wrapped one arm around her and whispered in her ear, "Ah, Mina. You know you're the best."

She suddenly found herself back in her room, staring at the ceiling. The first thing she noticed was that Dr. Jekyll's pacing had ceased. The next was that she was gasping for air.

"Oh, God," she sighed. "Now I will never get to sleep."


End file.
